


Much needed Comfort

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adorpia, F/F, scorpiadora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Right after the world is nearly destroyed by the heart, scorpia finds adora in need of emotional help
Relationships: Adora & Scorpia (She-Ra), Adora/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 27





	Much needed Comfort

With the ride Scorpia took from the now destroyed Horde base it did not take long for her, Frosta, and Perfuma to get back to Bright Moon. The three still emotionally and phiscaly recovering from nearly being drained by the Heart of Eitheria to destroy the planet and whatever else it was targeted at. As they rode up to the entrance they found Bow and Adora heading inside the castle so Scorpia rode them all up to see their friends.

The moment the ride was near Adora and Bow Scorpia jumped off and pulled the two into a huge hug lifting them off the ground. “Oh my gosh I’m so glad you two are ok! You know it got pretty crazy there when those first ones symbols started appearing all over our body’s and the magic felt like it was being ripped out of us but i knew you would figure out something!” Scorpia rambles a bit just glad her new friends are all ok before asking them the question at the front of her mind, “Do you two know where Glimmer is we where in separate parts of the base when everything went crazy!” Scorpia finishes off her talking for now.

This causes both Bow and Adora to look away as Scorpia sets them down. As soon as Adoras feet hit the ground she instantly runs into the castle not facing towards anyone. Scorpia just stares not fully processing what it could mean in the seconds after it happened.

Before Scorpia’s mind can go anywhere however Bow speaks up, “Glimmer was taken by whoever Hordak was trying to get to through the portals.” The weight of that situation quickly puncturing the positive mood Scorpia had tried to bring with her. Both Frosta and Perfuma looking extremely worried as they climb down from the vehicle.

Perfuma was the one to speak up, “I knew Glimmer wasn’t in the best place after you two left, but i never thought she would actually try something like this.” Perfumas body language clearly gave off that she felt a bit guilty for not doing something more while behind her she saw Frosta with a very grim expression. Perfuma was then surprised when Frosta stepped forward to the center of the group clearly intending to speak.

“I understood what might happen when I helped Adora and Bow leave to go to beast island, all we have to do now is rescue Glimmer from whoever took her. Working together and having She-Ra on our side I’m sure that we can find a way to save everyone here!” Frosta exclaimed trying to help everyone get back to a positive place. Frosta was surprised at Bows reaction as his smile broke at the latter part of her sentences and before she could ask anything Bow started to speak.

“She-Ra is gone, in order to stop the heart of Eitheria Adora had to break the sword.” Bow said solemnly to the others. While all those standing toghter right now knew they could still win, not having the transformation of She-Ra for Adora would make things a ton harder. The three princesses plus Bow standing there each lost in their own thoughts on the situation. 

Scorpia was the first to speak up, “I’m gonna go talk to Adora losing that transformation must be so hard for her with how important it seemed to be for them.” Scorpia smiled with her usual level of excitement and the determination to help their new friend. “I may not have been Adoras friend for long but sense Catra was so bad to her recently ive got to at least try to be there!” Scorpia continued as she moved towards the entrance. 

Bow said, “Ill catch up with you later, I want to make sure Micha is recovering so he can be here when we do get Glimmer back.” Before he could explain any further however both Frosta and Perfuma where right on top of him. Bow having to explain to them first how Glimmers father was still alive. Bow just hoped Scopia could somehow get through to Adora like Glimmer was able to do in a good way, sense he felt it would take that kinda push with the pain he could sense they where hiding on the way back.

Scorpia ran down the halls of Bright Moon at a full sprint before suddenly releasing she had no clue where Adora would have gone. Looking around Scorpia realized she had run to where most of the bedrooms where held from what they could remember. Down the hall the echos of a commotion that was going on reached Scorpia’s ears, and she ran in the direction of whatever was going on to try to see if thats where Adora was.

As Scorpia turned a corner she saw a strange looking long haired man laying upon the floor just within the doorframe of their room. “Ok wow are you ok mister?” Scorpia asked as she tried to help them up. As soon as her pincers touched him she could tell that they where utterly exhausted.

Micah turned to look at this tall muscular scorpion girl and asked with some pain in his voice, “Are you one of Adoras friends?” Micah recognized she was probably a descendent of the family once connected to the Black Garnet due to the striking look they held. Taking hold of one of Scorpias pincers Micah pulled himself to enough of a standing position to get back to bed himself.

“Oh well yeah, i mean I’m a relatively new friend but i am one of Adoras friends.” Scorpia responded quickly. Helping this wild man get back to bed despite him being able to do it on his own. Just looking at him Scorpia could sense that he deserved all the help he could get.

“Adora needs a friend right now, go to her quick, she said they was going back to her room.” Micah said with great urgency in his voice. Sitting down on his bed worry about Adora filled his mind along side worry about the state Glimmer must be in. Knowing that they could only help one of them in this exact moment Micah gave Scorpia a look that screamed to go to Adora.

Getting the message from his expression clear as day Scorpia resumed her search for Adora heading towards where she thought it was. She had wanted to help that man a little more first but Scorpia got the feeling off him that Adora was in a worse place then initially thought. While running strait ahead she didn’t have a chance to react to a door opening in her face causing Scorpia to crash right through it given her momentum and size.

Adora was shocked when Scorpia suddenly burst through the door she had just opened landing directly on top of her as they fell over. Adora stared up at Scorpia or tried to because she was extremely shorter then the newest princess. Leaving Adora just staring at Scorpias extremely well trained and bulky muscles.

Scorpia pushes herself up off Adora saying, “Oh no i am so sorry about this, I was trying to find you then a door suddenly appeared and, are you ok?” Midway through apologizing Scorpia noticed Adoras face was bright red and she was basically frozen in place on the ground beneath the newest princess. “Oh oh jeez did you hit your head when you fell I’m so sorry let me get ya to your bed.” Scorpia quickly blurted not realizing the implications instantly.

Adora blinked as she felt herself be picked up by Scorpias huge and powerful muscular arms and was carried back to her modest bed. Adora instinctively leaned against Scorpia feeling safer with her presence here. “You know, I think I can feel why Catra always kept you around.” Adora said absentmindedly. Smiling up at Scorpia Adora really was in just the right mood to allow herself to enjoy this.

As Scorpia set Adora down on her bed she said, “Oh wow i uh, thanks I mean Catra never really acted like a friend back but thanks for the thought.” Now taking a moment to breath the red all over Adoras face did not look like sick red to Scorpia who then started blushing herself. Nervously sitting on the bedside to talk to the princess of power. Scorpia decided to ask, “Hey Adora, why is your bed so modest?”

Adora responded in a matter of fact tone, “I made my first bed blow up on accident and I only asked for this sense i didn’t need anything more.” To Adora this seemed like the first time she had ever truly saw Scorpia. Adora couldn’t help but think Scorpia was strong, tall, and beautiful while also sense she didn’t have it in herself to say it out loud.

Scorpia laughed a little, “Come on you where so central to the princesses fight against the Horde, surely you had earned yourself a better bed then this!” Scorpia had tried to word it in a way that didnt mention she ra because of what was told to her earlier. Scorpia placed her pincer gently onto Adoras hand to try to comfort her and be a positive presence.

Adora laughed sadly at Scorpia statement causing her to frown in front of the princess of power. “Its like Glimmer said i only made things worse form the second i got here. The best i can do now is do everything i can to get her back and earn my place here.” Adora said Glimmers words hanging in her mind. Smiling up at Scorpia Adora did her best to hide the pain she was feeling inside so no one would have to worry about her.

From how Adora worded her statement Scorpia could tell Glimmer had said something to them before the newest princess had arrived. Scorpia took a deep breath to give herself a second on how to approach this as carefully as they could. The closest thing Scorpia could think of to take inspiration from was how things had been with her and Catra. While Scorpia was sure that it wasn’t a one to one it did give her the inspiration she needed.

“Look Adora, I get a feeling i could guess how much Glimmer means to you. If your thinking thoughts like that off of what she said to you though she was just being a bad friend.” Scorpia said deciding to try to get through to Adora in a very blunt fashion. Remembering just how many horrible things Catra had said to her before it finally got through Scorpia’s thick mental carapace what a bad friend that feline truly was she felt it could be similar for Adora. Scorpia felt she didn’t have time to get all the details so she jumped right in as best she knew how.

Adora laughed a bit, “If she was being a bad friend the only explanation is I did something to deserve it, Glimmer was always the best at friendship.” Adora took hold of Scorpia’s pincer holding it tight with her hand while closing her eyes. “I mean before I came everyone was at least safe, now everyone’s in danger and I’ve torn apart Glimmers family.” Adora continued her perceived failures compounding within her mind. The lessons that had been pounded into Adoras mind sense before she can to the princess alliance mixing poorly with Glimmers poor tempered and mean outburst at the princess of power.

Scorpia instantly pulled Adora up into a hug to try and break some positivity into the defeated feeling princess. “Thats not true Adora! Catra made huge mistakes in anger, and Glimmer made one out of pride. You only ever tried to make things better which means the world to those caught in the middle.” Scorpia said passionately. Just think about how many lives you saved, and how many people where happy to see you.

Scorpia’s heartfelt and simple style started to make its way into Adoras mind. The happy memories of saving people began to clash with her recent memories of how things had been in Bright Moon sense Angella stayed behind instead of Adora. Prompting Adora to lean into Scorpia’s hug more wrapping her arms tightly around the newest princesses extremely muscular torso. 

Adora started to cry into Scorpias shoulder in utter confusion and cried out, “I don’t know why I’m crying!” Adora had spent the vast majority of her life always certain about how she felt and what she needed to do. In this moment Adora was sure about needing to focus her entire self on saving Glimmer, however how the princess of power felt was an enormous ball of emotional ramblings and confusion.

Sensing Adoras confusion Scorpia put most of her strength into the hug to make it as tight as she could without moving the princess of power. Scorpia also warped her poison tipped tail around them both being careful to not have it hadn’t pierced Adoras skin. Scorpia understood that Adora needed a big warm protective presence right now, and tried her best to be that very thing for the one who had been an enemy for so long.

Adora cried her heart out as Scorpia simply sat there letting the valued member of the alliance get all these bottled up emotions flow naturally. As this went on for a moment Adoras body truly started to lose the tension that had been building up for months. As the tears started to dry up Adora felt like she was ready to talk again. “Thank you for being so kind, but i can see every mistake I’ve made sense coming here so clearly. I just cant understand why both of Glimmers parents have been so kind to me.” Adora said her voice a little hoarse from her crying session.

“Its because of everything you’ve done for them goldy.” Scorpia said softly with her new nickname for Adora. “I wouldn’t be surprised if they saw ya like another daughter or something.” Scorpia continued happy that Adora was starting to improve for the moment. Smiling Scorpia promised to herself she wouldn’t let Adora have another downturn so long as the newest princess was here.

Adora was taken aback by the nickname and asked, “Goldy?” Pulling her face off Scorpia’s shoulder a bit to look her directly in the eyes. Wanting more insight into why she had been given this nickname from Scorpias expression.

Scorpia got a huge goofy grin as she responded, “I tend to give people I like nicknames, its sorta my thing.” Scorpia used her free pincer to rub the back of her head as a slight blush formed. Scorpia couldn’t help but like that Adora at least responded to the fact that she gave her a nickname.

Adora thought for a moment not quite used to this sort of situation. “I think I like goldy.” Adora said getting a goofy smile herself. As Adora took a deep breath a sensation that was like an old friend started to run throughout her body. Flashbacks to her early days in the Princess Alliance hanging out with Glimmer started to run through Adoras mind for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

Adora asks quietly, “Hey Scorpia can i try something with you?” Adora had slid her legs up in bed so she was sitting on them leaning against Scorpia. The princess of powers body showing off a lot more vulnerability through their posture and position then Adora normally allows herself to show.

Scorpia blinked and stopped for a moment before responding, “Uh, sure thing goldy whatever I can do to help.” Using her strong arms Scorpia gave Adora a little squeeze to let her know it was alright. The feeling of helping others flowing throughout Scorpia’s body warming her up inside.

Adora then took a deep breath thinking through exactly what she saw Spinnerella and Nettosa do. Leaning up a bit due to how much taller Scorpia was Adora placed her lips upon the princess of the black runes tone and applied pressure. From what Adora remembered this was called a kiss, and it was something you do with someone really kind or special.

Scorpia was taken aback senses this was not something she saw as in the realm of possibility. After thinking on it for a moment Scorpia realized Adora might not get the full implications of such an act. Unlike many in the Horde Scorpia did grow up with parents so she got to see signs of affection most of the orphans that made up the bulk of the army never did.

Adora spoke up first saying, “Did i do that right?” Adora felt a fluttering within herself that she did not recognize at all. A warmth was filling her up that was pushing up what Adora soon realized where happy feelings throughout them.

Scorpia cant help but blush as she trys to figure out the right way to ask Adora if she got the implications of what they did without coming off as rude. “Adora, you did it well, really well, but like, do you know the sorta person you usually do that with, like i mean.” Scorpia rambles as she try’s to get across what this princess meant. Tapping her two pincers together as Adora responded before more words could leave her mouth.

“Well I learned it by watching our local princess wives Nettosa and Spinnerela, and well I felt a sort of connection back in the portal world.” Adora said slowly clearly working up courage as she spoke. “With how bad everything’s gotten, with us now under threat from Horde Prime, I thought there wasn’t going to be a better time to take a chance.” Adora concluded trying to keep focused on the present matters. Adora places her hands on each of Scorpias shoulders and smiles to hide how scared she is of being rejected.

With experiences lately looking at herself in the mirror Scorpia could see the fear hidden behind Adoras bright smile. Thinking back to that strange reality Scorpia could not deny that she had felt a sort of natural flow between the two when they had to work together. “So uh.. wow, you like want to try uh... dating me?” Scorpia asked eventually deciding to put it as bluntly within her possible ability.

Adora gave Scorpia a small smile and a hug saying softly, “Yes, I want to try the dating thing with you.” Adora knew she didn’t know everything about dating, however the princess of power knew in her heart of hearts that if they where going to try it now was the time. With everything that had happened lately Adora had concluded that Scorpia was the best candidate to try this with.

It took Scorpia a moment to truly register this in her mind sense the situation still felt so unreal to the new princess. Taking a deep breath Scorpia said, “Ok Adora I’m your girlfriend now.” Scorpia tried her best to keep this statement free of her usual ramblings to help the crispness of the moment for Adora.

Adora got a huge smile before asking, “So uh, would you like to share a bed tonight?” Adora felt that sleeping near each other and doing that thing called cuddling could be a good way to get a feel for this. Adora from the depths of her heart wanted to start out strong and keep doing well for Scorpia so she could enjoy this too.

Scorpia blinked hard 3 times before snapping into a smile and nodding fervently. “Of course, lets just lay you back down and ill lay with you if thats fine with you.” Scorpia quickly got out. Looking at Adora she found the princess of powers pure smile and pure intentioned eyes absolutely adorable. Scorpia couldn’t help but giggle at her own mind when it thought ADORAble.

As Adora started to lay back down she couldn’t help but giggle as well. After how bad everything had gone in the last few weeks it was so nice to finaly have something go right. Adora felt herself feeling happier then she had been sense before Catra had opened that portal that nearly destroyed the world.

Scorpia instinctively faced her back to Adora as she lay down next to her in a very tight squeeze on this normally one person bed. Blushing lightly as she felt the efficiently muscular arms of Adora wrap around her torso. Moving slightly to allow Adoras spooning of her to complete in the way most comfortable for Adora.

Scorpia felt Adoras body relax against hers from tiredness overtaking the princess of power. “You comfy back there Adora?” Scorpia asked quietly half to check if the princess of power was asleep. Scorpia massively enjoying the feeling of laying in bed with a women who was now her girlfriend.

Adora breathed softly as the last words of her day before falling asleep spilled from her mouth, “Thank you Scorpia.” Adoras face then gently lay against Scorpias back soft breathing coming out as rest took the princess of power in its grasp. A calmness coming over the room that hadn’t been there in a long time now radiating from her.

Scorpia couldn’t help but feel happy after how everything turned out. She managed to help Adora tonight and into the future while getting to know the princess of power better. Closing her eyes Scorpia let out a sigh of relief, and allowed herself to slowly drift off to sleep as she enjoyed being in the arms of a women she had only ever been impressive even as a former foe.


End file.
